1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a treatment method and apparatus for treating a nasal valve. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for treating a nasal valve collapse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nasal valve dysfunction is a prevalent medical condition. Nasal valve collapse is due to weakness of the lateral wall of the nose. At the junction of the upper and lower nasal cartilages, this wall moves medially during the inspiratory phase of nasal breathing.
The nasal valve acts as a restriction to nasal airflow. The nasal valve disrupts the laminar flow characteristics of air, which would otherwise insulate the airflow from the mucosa of the nose. The nasal valve imparts an airflow disturbance which performs crucial nasal functions of mixing in the air stream and enhancing the air/mucosa contacts that are essential for effective exchanges of heat, water and contaminants between inspiratory air and the nasal mucosa. A description of the nasal valve and its functions are more fully described in Cole, “The Four Components of the Nasal Valve”, American Journal of Rhinology, Vol. 17, No. 2, pp. 107-110 (2003). See also, Cole, “Biophysics of Nasal Air Flow: A Review”, American Journal of Rhinology, Vol. 14, No. 4, pp. 245-249 (2000).
While the airflow restriction of the nasal valve is an important function, a weakened or otherwise compromised nasal valve can obstruct the nasal passage. Such compromise of the nasal valve can be a function of aging. Also, such compromise can result from prior nasal surgery which commonly include cosmetic surgeries.
Surgery to strengthen the nasal valve has been shown to significantly improve quality of life. Rhee, et al., “Nasal Valve Surgery Improves Disease—Specific Quality of Life”, Laryngoscope, Vol. 115, pp. 437-440 (2005). The most common procedure for treating nasal valve collapse is so-called alar batten grafting. In batten grafting, a patient's cartilage is harvested from any one of a number of locations such as the nasal septum or the ear. The cartilage is sculpted to an appropriate size and shape and beveled on the edges for improved cosmetics. The batten graft is placed through either an external or endonasal approach. A pocket is formed overlying the cartilages of the nose with the pocket sized to receive the batten graft. Placement of the batten graft is shown in FIG. 4 (page 577) of Millman, et al., “Alar Batten Grafting for Management of the Collapsed Nasal Valve”, Laryngoscope, Vol. 112, pp. 574-579 (2002). Other nasal valve surgeries are described in Kalan, et al., “Treatment of External Nasal Valve (Alar Rim) Collapse with an Alar Strut”, Journal of Laryngology and Otology, Vol. 115, pages 788-791 (2001); Karen, et al., “The Use of Percutaneous Sutures for Graft Fixation in Rhinoplasty”, Archives Facial Plastic Surgery, Vol. 5, pp. 193-196 (2003) and Fanous, “Collapsed Nasal-Valve Widening by Composite Grafting to the Nasal Floor”, Journal of Otolaryngology, Vol. 25, No. 5, pp. 313-316 (1996).
The harvesting of a portion of the patient's natural cartilage is an additional procedure and requires sculpting or other modification of the graft prior to use. Accordingly, synthetic nasal dilators have been suggested. An example of such is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,541 to Hurbis dated Aug. 22, 2000. In the ″541 patent, the nasal dilator has a V-shape with an apex placed over the bridge of the nose to support the nose in a manner similar to that of external nasal dilators such as devices sold under the “BREATHE RIGHT” trademark by CNS Inc., 1250 Park Road, Chanhassen, MN 55317 and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,449. Other types of external nasal dilators are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. RE. 35,408. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,590 to Sillers et al., dated November 27, 2001. Less invasive procedures include the placement of a device within the nasal cavity without surgically implanting the device. However, such devices can be uncomfortable and may require the patient to remove and replace the device on a periodic basis.
The structure of an implant for treating the nasal valve should consider the ease by which such a device may be placed as well as cosmetic effects following placement of the device. Devices requiring a general anesthetic or intravenous anesthetic can only be placed in a hospital setting. It is desirable that a device for treating nasal valves be designed to accommodate placement in an office setting requiring only needle injection local anesthetic.